


Dystychiphobia

by thefuckistevvs



Series: The Junker's Guide to the Outback [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushing, Dismemberment, Gore, M/M, Oral Sex, Phobias, Someone help these men, THIS IS V VIOLENT IM SORRY, Trauma, Violence, death by crushing, ngl i love scientific names for titles can you TELL, ptsd sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: Dystychiphobia: A person suffering from this condition becomes obsessed with the idea that their actions will either cause an accident or somehow put them in harm’s way, and if that happens, they feel powerless to prevent a potentially grim final outcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Roadhog is very well aware that his hands were made for killing.
> 
> WHEW, okay. This week has been VERY busy, and I'm sorry for that. I had this idea while i was at work and I had to write it immediately, so here it goes. Again, im sorry, this one has no Beta Reader- its the holidays, we are all super busy :(
> 
> This one... is super self indulgent. everything I do is super self indulgent, aha. This one is interesting. This one is sorta how they start their relationship, too I guess? Heh! I love writing about these two........
> 
> Anyways, Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!!!!!

The crunch was probably his favorite part. 

It was delicious, the sound of the bones underneath his massive fingers creaking and spanning, crunching wetly in his hands. The gargled sound the Junker in his palm made as blood poured out of him like a flattened tomato, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Roadhog completely crushed his ribcage with just a couple of fingers. 

The wet cough of the Junker in his hand as he died was a contender, however. 

Roadhog laughed deep as he let the mangled body of the Junker fall into the floor, dead. His fingers twitched, heavy. 

"Oi 'Hog!" Junkrat's shrill voice called out to him. "One comin' yer way!" 

He turned around just in time to see one of Junkrat's concussion mines going off, the poor bastard Junker flying off in the air as Junkrat laughed maniacally. The Junker slammed on the ground just at Roadhog's feet already attempting to scramble away from the giant. Roadhog pinned him down with his heavy foot. He savored the horror at the Junker's eyes as he grind his foot down and pressing him into the ground. Roadhog started to slowly press his foot down, the Junker beginning to choke.   
Roadhog laughed again, rumbling and deep as he kept pressing and pressing, ribcage starting to come apart beneath his own weight- and he wasn't even putting to much force into it. The low feeling of the ribs creaking and getting destroyed- it was so good.   
He put an end to it, smashing the ribcage in one move. The Junker vomited chunks of his own innards as he died, and Roadhog wondered what killed him first. Oh, whatever. It was pretty fun anyways. 

"Oh, damn!" Junkrat leaned into Roadhog as he saw the bloodied bodies. "I ain't ever gonna get tired 'bout that!" He pressed against the giant man, flesh hand grasping at Roadhog's thick arm. "Made a mess of 'em, huh? Roight we did!" 

Nothing too special about it, Roadhog thought. Just a group of Junkers that were stupid enough to think that they could ambush them. How funny. 

"Hey," Junkrat wrapped his arms around Roadhog, and the giant tensed. Junkrat giggled, already all over Roadhog. "I don't know ya, but this sorta thing just get's me goin'!" He laughed loud, already pressing his body against the giant. Roadhog's body was stiff, head turning to the side. He lifted his hand to shove Junkrat off, but he hesitated. Junkrat noticed this, biting his lip and climbing off him. 

"Ah, roight- it ain't smart to do it in tha' middle of the Outback, eh?" Junkrat sighed, smile still on his face. "Gotta' reach next town, eh?" 

"Yes," Roadhog said flatly, making his way towards their chopper. They had been attacked while driving, so they still needed shelter. Junkrat followed suit, climbing into the sidecar with his peg leg hanging off it. Roadhog sat on his motorcycle, revving it up to life. He rumbled, the sound of the engine drowning his own roar as they made their way through the land. 

Junkrat just stared at him, smiling softly as they rode away. 

 

\--- 

 

"Hey, Hog!" Junkrat called out. Roadhog was busy getting his bike near their camp and getting ready for the night, he had sent Junkrat to look for supplies to start a fire with. Shouldn't be too hard, he figured but apparently he was already having trouble. He huffed, standing up and looking for 'Rat. The skinny Junker was staring in front of a dead tree. 

"What's the problem?" Roadhog said as he approached Junkrat, the kid grabbing at the branches and trying to rip them but they were too thick, even if the tree was already dead. 

"Well, this tree is tha' only thing that we can use for a fire, but," he huffed, whipping at his sweaty brow. "It ain't budging, though. I would blow it up, but well, that would beat the purpose, huh?" He laughed. 

Roadhog stared at the tree. It was thick, but not that thick. He huffed, grabbing at it with both hands from the base. With a huff, Roadhog pulled back with all his strength, eventually pulling the tree off its roots. 

"Whoa!" Junkrat yelled in awe as Roadhog threw the dead tree to the ground. He proceeded to step on it heavily and pulling once more, breaking the branches into several pieces until they had what they needed to start a fire. With his big, thick hands he picked up all the tree branches, dragging them back to their camp as Junkrat followed still amazed. 

"I thought ye were gonna just chop the branches, not pull tha' damn tree!" He yelled contently, his hands waving around the air. "Yer a damn brickhouse!" 

Roadhog snorted contently, dumping the wood on the middle of their camp. Roadhog gave him a thumbs up, having already secured the perimeter with his mines and bombs. Next town was pretty far away, so they would have to camp for the night. They've been traveling for too long to just keep going. Even they had their limits. 

"Aha!" Junkrat proclaimed as he set on fire the wood. Normally they wouldn't have a fireplace, but they were pretty far in the outback. Besides, if anything dared get near them they would be alerted by Junkrat's bombs. They could relax for a bit. 

Roadhog stared at Junkrat's back as the man looked at the fire, poking at it as he made sure it would keep strong. His hands itched, and Roadhog stared at his palms. Some splinters had managed to stab his hands, thin and annoying. He huffed, the splinters lightly prickling at his skin. 

"Oh," Junkrat said low. Roadhog didn't even notice when he had scooted next to him. Junkrat grabbed Roadhog's meaty hand, bringing it closer to his face. "Ya got splinters, mate. Want me to try and get 'em out?" 

Roadhog went stiff, tensing at Junkrat's touch. Rat's skinny fingers were already on his palm, digits starting to caress at the skin of his palm. Roadhog jerked them away, wrapping hishands on his arms as he huffed in what he hoped sound annoyance. "You'll make it worse," he lied. Junkrat made an annoyed sound, slumping against the rock behind them as he kept staring at the fire. 

He eventually forgot that Roadhog had scolded him, scooting over to the giant. Junkrat just laughed contently, Roadhog visibly tensing. Junkrat pressed his face against Roadhog's gut and Roadhog fingers twitched, sweat rolling down his brow. He wanted to shove him off but didn't, fear sinking in his stomach. 

"How long 'till tha next town, Hoggie?" Junkrat sighed. His voice was... different. He probably noticed how tense Roadhog was. 

"Three days," Roadhog huffed, his skin tingling as Junkrat just leaned against him. He felt Junkrat's mechanical fingers creep up his skin. 

 

Junkrat was _not_ subtle. It has been already about two years since they've been traveling, and you just don't travel with someone for so long and don't develop feelings for them. It's easy- or at least Roadhog wished it was. Junkrat was not afraid of showing how much he wanted Roadhog, both in the physical and emotional way. Kid was always all over him, it stopped being an annoyance and just a fact of life. Roadhog, he... he would be lying if he said it was one sided. Yet something clawed at him, every time Junkrat touched him and everytime Junkrat urged Roadhog to touch him. Something that made his stomach go cold, the hair at his neck stand up. This _thing_ , that told him to stay away, to stay still and to not make a move, to not touch Junkrat. 

Junkrat sighed in defeat when Roadhog didn't react to him, flopping on his side "Yer turn to watch," Junkrat whispered before he fell asleep, his back facing Roadhog.   
Once again, Roadhog didn't react as he stared at the fire dancing around. He turned to look at Junkrat, who was already asleep. Roadhog raised his hand, giant fingers trembling as they reached for Junkrat, hovering above his torso. 

He felt _something_ claw at his chest, and he retreated his hand, sitting on his palms to fight the temptation, the raw urge he just had to touch him. He huffed, as he stared at the fire. 

 

He let Junkrat sleep the entire night. 

 

\--- 

 

"Hog," Junkrat called out, softly. 

Roadhog didn't answer, still lying on his back as he pretended to be asleep. He was already awake when Junkrat had called out to him, but made no indication of doing so. They hadn't been attacked so far so he wasn't worried, but Junkrat's voice felt just... _wrong_. 

"Hoggie," Junkrat called out again, voice soft and... tender? 

They were about a day away from the town and Junkrat had offered to stay watch this time around, after all Roadhog had let him sleep the entire night last time. Roadhog accepted the offer. 

 

He heard Junkrat sigh sadly. His eyes were wide open, the lenses of the mask helping hide this. He felt Junkrat shuffle around, as if he was scooting closer. He felt Junkrat's hands on his arm, lifting it softly. Roadhog let him, freezing in place unsure of how to react. Jamie crawled underneath Roadhog's arm, pressing his body against Roadhog's side and grabing his giant palm and wrapping it around his torso.   
Roadhog felt his stomach go cold, the memory of the Junker he crushed to death with his bare fingers flashing in his mind. All the blood and guts, by just pressing at him. The creak of the ribs, the pulse of his blood as it spilled through his mouth. The _sound_ it made that made Roadhog's mouth water. So much blood. How easy it was. How easy it was to just grab him and press. He didn't even use all his strength. How easy it would be to kill Junkrat. To just press a little bit, and then- 

Roadhog roared, quickly lifting his arm and just rolling to his side getting as far as Junkrat as he could. Junkrat gasped, apologies spilling from his mouth as he attempted to scoot near Roadhog again but the man just roared. 

"Your. Turn." He gasped, holding his hands strongly against himself as the memory of the dead crushed Junker was printed in his mind. "Watch." 

"Roadhog, I-" 

"WATCH." 

He shouldn't have yelled, he thought later but his chest was beating too hard, sweat rolling down his skin. How easy it had been, to kill that Junker. People were easy to kill- wrap your hand around them, squeeze slightly and pop goes the weasel. No biggie.   
But he thought of Junkrat- _Junkrat_ , what if he accidentally- what if he pressed too hard? what if he pushed too harshly? what if he accidentally cracked him? what if he accidentally kil- 

"...Yes," Junkrat sighed out, voice hurt and resigned as he stared. 

It didn't use to be like this, and he knew. He would shove Junkrat away, threaten him and shove him against walls, hauling him away from danger- it was normal. It was routine. But then Junkrat got hurt, and Roadhog had to cut his limbs away with his own weapon. Roadhog had to slice his skin like it was veil, slicing like deli meat until there was less of Junkrat.   
Roadhog had gotten him prosthetics and had gained Junkrat's trust back but every time he attempted to touch him, every time he wanted to brush at his hair and touch his skin the reminder of the sliced meat and fat appeared in his eyes, the machete slicing at the skin. Like steaks. Well done roast beef. Lunch meat, slicing and slicing away. 

 

He didn't deserve to touch him. 

 

Junkrat let him sleep all night, but Roadhog stayed awake, hands pinned on his chest, over his heart. 

 

\--- 

 

"I thought ya said this was a town?" Junkrat sighed, making his way as he followed Roadhog through the ruined buildings. 

"It was," he rumbled, fingers grabbing into one of the walls and leaning into it. It was already weak, rumbling and crashing against the floor. Junkrat whistled, but Roadhog just felt a pit in his stomach. "Something happened." 

"Ya think it was recent?" Junkrat looked around, on edge. It seemed the buildings were ruined and no the verge of crumbling into dust, but there didn't seem to be any Junkers around. "What happen? It looks pretty dead tha' me." 

"Mmmm," Roadhog wasn't sure himself, but he felt it wasn't smart to stay there for too long. Before he could turn to Junkrat and tell him that they needed to leave, the skinny Junker readied his frag launcher as he yelled at Roadhog. 

"Oi, there!" 

Roadhog turned, and saw a group of Junkers creeping from the ruins of the buildings. 

"This is bogan's territory!" One of the Junkers yelled out. "Ya ain't allowed 'ere! Leave!" 

"You did this?" Roadhog roared, hand on his hook and the other on his gun. 

"This town belongs to us! Leave your valuables and scram!" Another Junker yelled. Junkrat just laughed loudly and Roadhog did too, at least until another of the Junkers interrupted. 

"Hey- wait, wait! That's Junkrat!" The Junker loudly claimed. "He's the guy Papa Possum talked about! He got treasure!" 

Ugh, not _again_. Roadhog just sighed, brandishing his gun as Junkrat cocked his frag launcher. "Ya want a piece of me treasure eh? Well, just try an' get it!"   
Roadhog wanted to be upset at Junkrat for just daring them to come and kill him, but to be fair they were going to try anyways. The enemy Junkers started to popping up from their hiding places and jumping with their machetes and hammers brandished. Junkrat started shooting his grenades at the Junkers hiding behind the piles of rubble, Roadhog occupied himself shooting at the Junkers attempting to get at Junkrat. 

It was so satisfying to see their guts spread in the air as Roadhog pumped them full with scrap, their torsos exploding. God, it felt so good. One of the Junkers got too close to them, Roadhog threw his hook at him. It pierced him in the back as Roadhog hauled him towards himself. 

"Live Bomb?" Roadhog yelled as the Junker was in his grasp, using his hook to open up his torso while he kept trashing in pain. 

"Don't mind if I do!" Junkrat laughed, grabbing a bunch of his grenades and shoving them inside the Junker's guts. The Junker wailed in pained horror as Roadhog threw him back to the ones hiding. They yelled until there was a boom, and Roadhog laughed as he saw a kidney land on his feet.   
After that, Junkers stopped coming while the bodies at their feet continued dying. 

"That it?" Junkrat lowered his frag gun, slight disappointment on his voice. Roadhog had to admit, that was far too easy. Did these people really take over the town? They didn't seem that powerful. There had to be something else. 

"Keep alert," Roadhog rumbled. The tension was thick in the air, and Junkrat was on edge- he could just feel it. He had his hok on his hand, waiting for anything to jump at them, for any stupid idiot to attack- 

"Roadhog!" Junkrat screamed and he felt the force of the skinny Junker crashing against him with an impossible force forcing both of them into the ground. An explosion was heard and it threw them some feet in the air, and Roadhog could feel his skin slightly burn. It wouldn't kill him, but it still hurt.   
Roadhog crawled away from Junkrat, away from his touch. Junkrat looked hurt, but shook his head- God, it killed Roadhog. Why couldn't he touch him? Why was he so afraid- 

It was not the time. 

"Another one!" Junkrat screamed, grabbing at Roadhog who just _refused_ to let himself be touched by 'rat. He jerked himself away, the bomb blowing up away from them but still managing to heat their skin. They weren't too long range but they seemed powerful. 

"Get up you fucking lug!" Junkrat yelled at him, grabbing at Roadhog to pull him away or off or _something_ but Roadhog oculd only think of one thing, Junkrat lying at his feet, lunch meat, without his arm and leg. Roast Beef. 

The next bomb landed too close to them, enough strenght to launch Junkrat upwards and slamming him behind Roadhog. Roadhog was too heavy, which is why he guessed he wasnt thrown as well. It brought him back to earth, however and he finally stood up running towards Junkrat.   
The junker laid on the ground, slightly dazzed. Roadhog pulled his hand to offer it to him but then it wasn't Junkrat, it was the junker who he killed with his hands. The one who'se ribcages was crushed with his bare hands. He enjoyed it. 

He pulled his hand away but Junkrat didn't seem to notice, getting into his feet as he began to run. "Bomber! We got ourselves a bomber! Piece of shit!" Junkrat yelled as the bombs kept landing around them and they could just _barely_ avoid them. "They strong, mate, but short range! Beginner! Fucking piece of shit!" 

"Ya want more fight power?! Ya gonna get it!" An old voice called out from somewhere. Molotov cocktails started to rain down from the sky, probably from one of the less ruined buildings. He didn't have time to assess where their attacker was, the bombs exploding dangerously near them. 

"Shit- back up back up back up!" Junkrat screamed at Roadhog, pushing him into a specific direction. He felt his skin go cold, that _something_ clawing at his intestines and making Roadhog go stiff, jerking his arms away from Junkrat's grasp. _You can't touch him_. 

"You fucking-" Junkrat was going to touch him but retreated, face contorted in anger as fire ran down on them. "Why don't ya let me touch ya?!" Roadhog wished he didn't step back when Junkrat tried to grab at him. "Why won't ya touch me?!" 

Being still for so long was stupid.One of the original bombs landed at their feet and both of them were launched into the air. God damn this was getting so tiring. Roadhog was soaring through the air and he felt time slow down the moment he spotted the bomber. 

An old man, older than him. Far smaller though, but to be fair everybody was. Lean, burnt skin and bald with a dead possum for a hat (Papa Possum...?) there were so many bombs with him at his side. Roadhog locked eyes with him, throwing his hook while he was still soaring through air. The man's eyes widened and tried to escape but Roadhog's hook was faster, piercing him in the shoulder. Roadhog dragged him as he fell. 

 

They both slammed against the harsh ground, but Roadhog was up almost immediately ignoring the pain on his back. He harshly pulled the hook and dragged the bomber near. The man stared at him with fearful eyes. 

He savored the moment. 

His hands wrapped around the man's body as he began to squeeze. 

 

The crunch was normally his favorite part. 

Junkrat words lingered on his mind, demanding to know why he just wouldn't _touch_ him. His skin, his freckles- he wanted to touch so much of him. But how could he? 

He squeezed harder. The man gasped for air, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

His hands were made for killing. He had already ripped Junkrat's limbs from him once. He couldn't trust himself to _touch_ him when he could just do _this_. 

Roadhog twisted, the bones underneath his hands crunching, the man eyes going red. Still alive, though. 

He enjoyed it too much. It felt so good. Knowing he could just kill easily, that he could just grab someone a little too hard and that's it- dead. What if he accidentally did that to Junkrat? 

Blood poured out of the man's nose and mouth, ribs puncturing out of his skin. 

What if he _enjoyed_ it? 

What if he hurt Junkrat and _enjoyed_ it? 

The man wailed, clawing but still alive. Roadhog let him taste his death for longer than he should. 

He was so intoxicating, Junkrat. What had he done to him? It was supposed to be a job. It changed- something between the two of them changed and Roadhog was afraid he was liking it. That he was enjoying it. Did he deserve that? Should he enjoy it? 

The man begged. 

Roadhog squeezed one final time, body breaking beneath his fingers. It was so _easy_. What stopped him from doing that to Junkrat again? What stopped him from just twisting Junkrat like a doll until he was nothing but meat? 

He let the man fall, torso wrecked and disgusting. Roast beef. 

 

Roadhog turned around, eyes scanning for his charge. He saw Junkrat lying on the rubble, staring at the sky. At first Roadhog was terrified he had been hurt and he rushed at his side, but he seemed unharmed. Slightly bruised, but that was pretty normal for both of them.   
Junkrat arms were at his sides as he stared at the sky, then at Roadhog who was looking down at him, then back at the sky. Junkrat rolled his eyes. 

"Ya hate me, huh?" He laughed. He kept on the floor. 

"Why you say that?" Roadhog kept staring at him. 

"OH, I don't know!" He gesticulated wild towards the sky, swinging his arms and face in a scowl. "Ya don't even want to fucking touch me!" 

Junkrat crossed his arms and refused to look at Roadhog. "When I said I wanted ya to keep around, I didn't thought I was forcing ya to! Ya got no more deeds to pay! I got me arm, me leg- ye ain't gotta stay! so just fuck off!" 

"I want to stay." 

"Ya fuckin' don't! I ain't stupid, I notice ya flinch and go all stiff when I touch ya! I thought," Junkrat stopped, sucking air through his teeth as he attempted to regain his composture. "Ya didn't say anythin about me bein' all over the place, for ya. Cus, I think of ya as more than a mate. And, well, ya used to be aggressive! to push me away! So I thought it was fine!" He rubbed his face harshly, the skin at his cheeks going red. Roadhog couldn't tell if it was because of his emotional state or the rubbing. 

"Just leave." 

"I ain't." 

Junkrat stared at him with anger in his eyes. Roadhog didn't know what to say. Junkrat raised his flesh hands and attempted to grab at Roadhog- his first instinct was to step away from it. Junkrat spat. 

"Knew it," he said with a deep voice, standing up without bothering to clean the rubble off him. "Don't follow. Yer fired. Go for tha' treasure- ya got the map." 

Roadhog felt something in his chest twist. Oh, how he wanted to touch him, he reached out for Junkrat but stopped- why couldn't he touch him? He was so terrified he would snap in two if he did. Blood everywhere. Ribs crushed beneath his fingers. No limbs. Lunch meat. 

"Jamie-" Roadhog didn't actually expect Junkrat to turn around, his face full of hurt. 

"I'll follow," Roadhog stepped close to him but Junkrat didn't seem to change his facial expression. "wherever you go, I'll be there." 

"Roight," Junkrat sneered. "So ya can continue to avoid me?" 

Roadhog just stared, fingers twitching. He was so close from touching Junkrat but he _couldn't_. 

"It wasn't like this," Junkrat mused. "Ya didn't have a problem before. Why?! What changed?! Why am I suddenly so gross to touch?!" 

Roadhog didn't reply to this. Junkrat rolled his eyes, making his way to one of the few buildings that still stood. Roadhog followed close behind, spotting Junkrat examining the inside and looking inside the cabinets, putting aside things that would be important for the trip. 

"I said yer fired." 

"Junkrat-" 

"I ain't need no bodyguard who is grossed out of me. Already got enough of that, and I don't pay 'em." 

"Jamie." 

His voice was deep and demanding. Junkrat sagged, turning around to face the giant. Roadhog took a deep breath, raising his finger. His heart was beating so hard he thought he was going to have a heart attack. Several thoughts were racing through his head. He pointed at Junkrat's arm prosthetic. 

"I," Roadhog breathed out, and pointed to his peg leg. Junkrat followed his finger with his eyes, staring at his prosthetics. "I did this." 

"…" Junkrat opened his mouth, but nothing came out, unsure. 

"My hands," he clenched his fist. "I did this. I kill. It's... what I do." 

His shaky finger pointed at Junkrat's chest, his blood hot and adrenaline rushing through his veins. "I don't want to hurt you. Not again. Never again. If I touch you-" 

"Mako-" 

"If I touch you, I'll-" 

"Mako," 

"I will kill-" 

" _Mako_ ," 

Junkrat stepped forward, getting near to Roadhog's finger. Roadhog retreated it, but Junkrat kept pressing. His flesh hand very softly ran on Roadhog's skin, and the man tensed. 

"I am hard to kill." He giggled softly, calm. "Ya won't hurt me." 

"I already did." 

"I'll help ya." 

Before Roadhog could ask just what Junkrat meant the kid had taken his huge hand between his. Roadhog flinched, but Jamison kissed softly at his gut. "Relax, big guy. Let me do tha touchin. Okay?" 

Roadhog huffed. "Okay." 

He felt Junkrat smile, his mouth softly kissing at his pig tattoo. His hands continued to softly grab at Roadhog, feeling every twitch and tension the man had underneath his skin. "I'll teach ya how to touch."   
Roadhog sucked air as he felt Jamison hands just softly caress his skin, tracing over the thick muscles on his arms. He felt so tense but it felt so good, Junkrat's skin feeling so good on his hot skin. It felt so nice and Roadhog just wanted to grab him, to run his fingers through his body but his _something_ wiggled underneath his skin. 

"Ya good?" Junkrat said, and Roadhog could see the red blush on his freckled dirty cheeks. 

"Yes," he huffed. He was doing okay- so far he was doing pretty okay, he figured. 

"Let's go a bit far huh?" Junkrat began to kiss at his skin and it felt oh so good, his mouth just felt like a blessing on his anxious skin. "Ya ain't hurting me," Junkrat said between gasps as he kissed at the skin on Roadhog's chest. He had to tip toe, but his mouth eventually reached Roadhog's neck. His sharp teeth caressed at Roadhog's neck softly and the man felt a jolt go through his spine. 

God, he wanted to grab him so bad, he just wanted to touch but- he couldn't. Not yet. He couldn't bring himself to do so. 

"Tell me stop, eh Hoggie?" Junkrat smiled. Roadhog rumbled deep, Junkrat's mouth still on his neck as his hands continue to softly massage at his skin. He didn't realize he was panting. Junkrat was panting as well. 

"Just-" Junkrat panted against his skin. "Let me. I'll- I'll show you, I can't be hurt." Junkrat softly touched at him, pressing against Roadhog. The giant felt Junkrat's pelvis, hot and twitchy and it made his stomach twist in anticipation. He felt so good, pressed up against him. He wanted to pet at his hair but kept his hands anchored on his sides. 

Junkrat kissed his way down to Roadhog's belly, kneeling until his face was in front of Roadhog's crotch. "Ya good?" 

"Yes," Roadhog said and he was surprised how needy he sounded. God, he wanted this. He wanted this so bad, and he wanted Junkrat forever for himself. He felt Junkrat's fingers fumble with his belt, unbuttoning it and freeing Roadhog's half erect cock. 

"I've dreamed of this," Junkrat gasped hot against Roadhog's thigh. Roadhog had, too, but didn't need to say it. Junkrat knew. Junkrat hands traveled to his hips, holding thigh as Junkrat panted next to the dick. He let his tongue out, licking at the huge member and feeling it twitch. 

His tongue was so hot and so good, slick and long just like Junkrat. He kept his hands pinned to his sides, Junkrat fingertips digging into his flesh as Junkrat mouth alternated between giving soft kisses to his dick and giving kisses to Roadhog's inner thighs. Junkrat bit gently at the skin, his eyes shut and face flushed red. Roadhog felt his dick harden, now completely erect as Junkrat kissed at his other thigh. 

"I'll take everythin'," he panted against the head. He licked at it, swooping a bead of precome. Roadhog moaned in pleasure, muscles relaxing. "I ain't gonna get hurt. Ya can't do that. Ya just- Ya are what I need." 

Junkrat licked from the base to the top and it made Roadhog clench his jaw, breathing deep. Junkrat licked at the head a couple more of times before he took the head on his lips. He sucked at it softly, making Roadhog see stars. Junkrat pressed his tongue against it, slowly swallowing all of Roadhog's girth. Roadhog was massive so it took time. He looked down and said Junkrat completely swallowing him down, and he felt his tongue swipe on the underside of his dick. He thrusted by instinct, and Junkrat gripped at his thighs for leverage.   
His nose was pressed against Roadhog's pubes, and Junkrat stared up at him with adoration in his eyes, face red as Jamison licked at him softly and with love, hands caressing the inside of his thighs. It was too much. He looked so beautiful, orange eyes staring up at him. 

He had hurt him so much, and yet there he _was_. 

Roadhog lifted his massive right hand but hesitated. Junkrat took notice, his hand softly grabbing at Roadhog and dragging it near his head as he continued to suck, the massive palm now hovering on top of his head. 

Maybe it was how good it felt. Maybe it was the realization of just how much he needed Jamie and how much Jamie needed _him_ , or maybe it was just straight up horniness. Whatever it was, he very softly and gently pressed his fingertips on Junkrat's scalp. Junkrat moaned, his throat spasming and making Roadhog's body twitch in pleasure.   
Very, very carefully Roadhog petted his skull, hands shaking and alert but god did it feel so good, did his disgusting patchy skin feel so good. Did his skull feel good against his fingertips. It feel so, so good. He was so afraid he would break it, but it felt so good. Junkrat hand again grabbed at the back of his palm, and softly pressed it against his scalp. Roadhog sucked air, but he went with it because he was okay. He hadn't accidentally crushed his skull, so he was okay. 

Junkrat very carefully dragged the massive palm to the side of his head, until Roadhog was cupping Junkrat's chin. He went as far as caressing his cheek with his thumb.   
The feeling of Junkrat's skin brought him to the edge, his body twitching as he unloaded on Junkrat's mouth. He took it, swallowing as much as he could with some of it slipping off his lips. Junkrat grind against the floor. Roadhog felt his throat spasm, Junkrat closed his eyes as he himself reached orgasm. He rocked into it, riding it as he cupped his crotch with his flesh hands. 

He eventually popped off Roadhog, some cum slipping off his lips along with drool. He licked at it, contently as he gave a soft kiss to Roadhog's thighs. 

"See?" He panted, smiling into it. "I can take anythin' ya give me." 

Roadhog grunted, his hand very carefully getting away from Junkrat. He still was afraid of hurting him. Junkrat giggled, tiredly. 

"It okay, big guy. Step by step." Junkrat leaned on Roadhog's thigh as he let himself calm down from his orgasm. 

"Jamie," There was so much he wanted to say. He didn't know how to- Mako was good for that, but he wasn't Mako. He was Roadhog, and Roadhog didn't just... he didn't just talk. 

"It's okay," Junkrat looked up at him, eyes tired but full of something, maybe love. His lips formed a smile, and he kissed at Roadhog's soft dick. 

"Ya ain't gotta say a thing."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> Hit me up if you want to talk about whatever!!


End file.
